


Karma

by iellawritestonight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iellawritestonight/pseuds/iellawritestonight
Summary: Phasma sets Hux up on a blind date. He agrees to it hesitantly, but when you, a general he respects and even likes, shows up, he is surprised, and shows it.





	Karma

General Armitage Hux did not get nervous or flustered.

He could be in the middle of battle and not fear the outcome, because he knew how it would turn out. He would win. Things would go his way.

Dating was another story. It was dangerous. Every single thing that happens can determine the outcome of the date, and whether or not there would be a second date. So instead of facing defeat-or rejection in this case-Hux strayed away from the dating scene. He instead focused on his career. He made it to the position of General in record time and in reward, was tasked with babysitting Kylo Ren.

The Supreme Leader didn’t appreciate him. Snoke made him give up everything he ever wanted to do right. He’d given up his future, having a family, and now he was fed up with not doing the things he wanted. So fed up he asked the only person he could think of if they knew anyone who would like to go out with him. He was surprised when they immediate had an answer.

“I have the perfect person for you.” Captain Phasma said, then continued. “Give me until I’m done with my shift, and I’ll contact her, and see if she’s free.”

“Who is it?” The general questioned, curious to know who she had come up with so fast.

“You’ll see.” Was all she said, before excusing herself to get back to her duties.

—————————–

Armitage has all but forgotten about his request to Phasma. It’s been days since he talked to her, and he was starting to think that whoever she had in mind had said no, and the captain just didn’t want to give him the bad news. Then finally came the moment, when Hux expected to get the bad news.

Phasma marched into the general’s office took off her helmet, revealing her golden hair.

Hux gulped quietly and sat back in his chair, trying to keep his face neutral. He looked back to his data pad. He didn’t want to see the pitiful expression he thought covered her face. “If you’re here to tell me that your friend said no. I understand-”

“Tomorrow on Coruscant at the Baktu Lounge.” She stated, then sat in the chair across from his desk, smirking.

Hux raised his head to look at her. Surprise evident on his features..

“Specifically at 6 o’clock.” She added.

“I-I thought they had said no.” 

“No. Not at all. She had wanted to accept, but she needed to figure out how to get away from work. She just called me back with news of the only day she had off this month,” She stood up, before adding. “So don’t fuck it up.”

She turned on her heel and began to walk out of his office

“Phasma.” Hux said.

“Yes?” She turned back to him, waiting for him to speak.

He finally produced a thank you, and a small smile, before his face went back to it’s usual stoic expression.

“You’re welcome, General.” She placed her helmet on her head, before punching in the exit code, and leaving the general behind in his office.

When the door shut again, Armitage leaned back in his seat, letting a smile pull at his lips.

—————————–

The Baktu Lounge was a small high end restaurant hidden in the skies of Coruscant. The general was the first to arrive and was guided to the reserved table immediately.

The round two-seater table was right next to the large windows, displaying the setting sun, giving a colorful view, unlike the inside of the restaurant.

The restaurant itself was dark, the lighting dim, only illuminating each table respectively. A large chandelier hung in the middle of the room, giving light to the places that thesigular lights couldn’t reach. Around the chandelier, people were dressed to the nines, in their most formal wear, having business meetings, and dates. Under it, a pond full of beautiful golden fish, that swam around with no worries at all.

Hux on the other hand, was getting more and more nervous by the second. He flagged down a waitress and asked for champagne. He had chosen a suit for this date, and he now felt it was stifling. It didn’t give him the same confidence that his normal uniform did. His thoughts were running as a thousand parasecs an hour.

What if she didn’t like him? What if he said the wrong thing?

The waitress brought back two glasses and set them onto the table, before pouring the freshly opened bottle of champagne into the glass on his side, then down the same for the other one. He thanked her and she left the bottle in the bucket next to the table before retreating to gather ice.

Armitage took a giant drink from the glass, needing some liquid courage for the following events of tonight, and started to pour himself another glass before he could swallow all of his champagne.

He had taken another sip when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He froze, mid-drink and turned to see the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on, you. You were a dress that was flirty but modest, your hair pinned up perfectly. You looked amazing. When Hux finally found your face he was surprised that he recognized you. So surprised, in fact, that it made Armitage want to do a spit take, and involuntarily, he did.


End file.
